1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system which is constituted in order to enjoy an operation according to music and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In such a kind of game system, at least one of plural operation members provided in the game input device is allocated as a section to be operated used in the game, and operation timing during the game relating to the section to be operated is previously set according to the predetermined music. When the game is started, an instruction is given to the player through the game screen so that each section to be operated is operated at the set timing in cooperation with music. When the player operates the operation member in response to the instruction, accuracy of the operation is judged and the play result is determined based on the judged result, and the player is notified of the play result.
In the above game system, a number of sections to be operated has relative relation to degree of difficulty of the game, and thus it is desirable to increase a number of sections to be operated and set the degree of difficulty higher in order to enjoy the game for a long period. On the contrary, it is difficult for a player who is not used to the game to accurately operate a lot of sections to be operated while checking instruction on the screen, and thus when a number of sections to be operated is large, the player would loose his or her interest in the game. Moreover, when a number of sections to be operated is large, it becomes difficult to grasp a corresponding relationship between the instructions on the screen and operation members on the input unit. This possibly confuses the player who is not used to the game.
The present invention has been achieved with such points in view. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game system in which operational environment which is suitable for a level of a player can be set when a game is executed in such a manner that operation members of an input unit are operated according to a rhythm or the like of music.
There will be described below the present invention. Here, in order to make the understanding of the invention easy, reference numerals of attached drawings which are put in parentheses are given, but the present invention is not limited to embodiments of the drawings.
The invention according to a first aspect provides a game system, characterized by comprising: a display device (20) for displaying a game screen; an input unit (52A, 52B) having a plurality of operation members (PB1 through PB14, PB21 through PB31) to be operated by a player for outputting a signal corresponding to an operation state of the operation members; a storage device (44, 13) for storing operation timing data which specifies operation timing in a game relating to a predetermined number of operated sections allocated to at least some of a plurality of the operation members; and a game control unit (11) for checking the output signal from the input unit and the data recorded in the storage means, and simultaneously executing the game according to a predetermined procedure on a screen of the display device, wherein the game control unit comprises: an operation instructing device for displaying on the screen of the displaying device during the game, an instruction image(101) for instructing the player to operate each of the predetermined number of operated sections at timing defined by the operation timing data, a mode selecting device for selecting a first mode for setting a number of said operated sections used in the game to said predetermined number, or a second mode for limiting the number of the operated sections to a limited number smaller than the predetermined number according to an instruction from the player, an operation instruction limiting device for changing the instruction image displayed through the operation instructing device so as to instruct the player to operate only said limited number of operated sections, during in the second mode, an evaluating device for evaluating the operation by the player on said input unit performed in response to the instruction from said operation instructing device based on the operation timing data, and an evaluation informing device for informing the player of information relating to the evaluated result by said evaluating device. According to the first aspect, when the second mode is selected to execute the game, a number of the operated sections which are instructed to be operated by the player through the screen of the display device is decreased compared with the case where the first mode is selected to execute the game. Therefore, difficulty of the second mode can be relatively lowered with respect to the first mode, and it is not necessary for a player who is not used to the game to lower difficulty of the first mode. As a result, operation environment which is suitable for various levels of players can be provided.
The invention according to a second aspect provides the game system depending from the first aspect characterized in that: the operation instructing device displays a gauge (101) which is dividable into parallel tracks (102a through 102i) corresponding to the predetermined number of operated sections and has indexes (103) for showing the operation timing of the operated sections correspondingly to each of the tracks, and gradually changes display positions of the indexes along the tracks according to the proceeding of the game so that when the operation timing of the operated sections corresponding to the tracks comes, the indexes reach predetermined positions of the gauge; and the operation instruction limiting device provides an image effect for making the player realize that the operations of the operated sections corresponding to some of the tracks (for example, 102a, 102b, 102h, and 102i) of the parallel tracks are not required. Therefore, all the tracks are used for the instruction of the operations in the first mode, and some of the tracks are not used for the instruction of the operations in the second mode. For this reason, a number of the tracks to which the player should pay attention is reduced in the second mode, and as a result the difficulty of the game is lowered.
The invention according to a third aspect provides the game system depending from the second aspect characterized in that the image effect is to lower lightness of some of the tracks. Therefore, it can be clear to the player that the player does not have to pay attention to some of the tracks.
The invention according to a fourth aspect provides the game system depending from the third aspect characterized in that the some of the tracks are positioned in ends of the gauge in a direction in which the tracks are arranged. Therefore, in the case where the game is executed in the second mode, the player pays attention only to the tracks arranged on the center of the plural tracks, and thus an instruction of the operations can be obtained more easily.
The invention according to a fifth aspect provides the game system depending from the first aspect characterized by further comprising a sound output device (30) for outputting a predetermined sound, wherein the storage device (44, 13) stores music data and sound effect data for outputting predetermined music and sound effects corresponding to the operations of the operated sections from the sound output device, the game control unit (11) comprises a music reproduction instructing device for outputting the music based on the music data from the sound output device during the game, a sound effect automatic output instructing device for outputting a sound effect according to the operation from the sound output device based on the sound effect data when the game is executed in the second mode, where an indication is made by the operation indication device in the first mode and the operated sections of which operations are not indicated are regarded as being operated with a timing specified by the operation timing data in the second mode.
According to the fifth aspect, a music is reproduced according to the proceedings of the game, and when the input unit is operated according to an instruction given via the display unit, a sound effect is superimposed on the music according to the operation. Therefore, a sense of executing the game rhythmically according to the music is given to the player, and thus the pleasure of the game can be increased. Moreover, the operated sections where an instruction of the operation is omitted are regarded as being operated at predetermined operation timing in the second mode, and a sound effect corresponding to the operation is automatically superimposed. As a result, the pleasure similar to the first mode can be given to the player.
The invention according to a sixth aspect provides the game system depending from the first aspect characterized in that the mode selecting device comprises a mode confirming device for after a predetermined initializing operation is performed on the game system, inquiring of the player as to which of the first or second mode is selected before the game is first executed, and one of the modes is selected based on an instruction of the player in response to the inquiry via the mode confirming device.
According to the sixth aspect, after the game system is initialized, the mode confirming means inquires of the player as to which of the first mode and second mode is selected before the game is first executed. Therefore, an opportunity to select a mode which is suitable to a player is given securely to the player.
The invention according to a seventh aspect provides the game system depending from the sixth aspect characterized in that: a plurality of the input units (52A, 52B) can be connected with the game control unit (11), and the mode selecting device comprises a confirmation control device for judging as to whether or not a plurality of the input units are connected, and when the judgment is made that one input unit is connected, allowing the inquiry about the mode selection by the mode confirming device, and when the judgment is made that a plurality of the input units are connected, forbidding the inquiry.
According to the seventh aspect, in the case where only one input unit is connected, one player operates the plural operated sections. For this reason, an opportunity to select the first mode or the second mode is given securely to the player before the game is started, and thus a possibility that a player who is not used to the game starts the game in the first mode where the difficulty is high can be eliminated. On the contrary, in the case where a plurality of the input units are connected, a plurality of players share the predetermined number of the operated sections to play the game. As a result, the difficulty of the game is lowered, and a possibility of selecting the second mode is low. Therefore, it is convenient that the first mode is allocated as default setting after the initializing operation, and the game is started in the first mode as long as the player consciously selects the second mode before starting the game.
The invention according to an eighth aspect provides the game system depending from the sixth aspect characterized by further comprising an auxiliary storage device (53) in which information about a play history of the player can be recorded, the auxiliary storage device being capable of being connected with the game control unit (11), wherein the mode selecting device comprises a confirmation control device for after the initializing operation is performed, judging as to whether or not information representing the history of the playing in the first mode is recorded in the auxiliary storage device before the game is first executed, and when the judgment is made that the play history in the first mode does not exist, allowing the inquiry about the mode selection by the mode confirming device, and when the judgment is made that a plurality of the play histories exists, forbidding the inquiry.
According to the eighth aspect, in the case where the player does not record a history of the playing in the first mode into the auxiliary storage device, after the initializing operation, the player is inquired about the selection of the modes before the game is first started. On the contrary, after a history of the playing in the first mode is recorded, even when the initializing operation is performed, the player is not inquired about the mode selection before the game is started. Therefore, an opportunity to select the modes is given securely to a player who has not experienced the playing in the first mode, whereas a player who has experienced the playing in the first mode can start the game immediately without the confirmation of the mode selection.
The invention according to a ninth aspect provides a game system characterized by comprising: a display device (20) for displaying a game picture, an input unit (52A, 52B) having a plurality of operation members (PB1 through PB14, PB21 through PB31) to be operated by a player for outputting a signal corresponding to an operation state of the operation members; a storage device (44, 13) for storing allocation data which defines a corresponding relationship between a plurality of the operation members and a predetermined number of operated sections used in a game, and operation timing data which specifies operation timing in the game relating to the operated sections; and a game control unit (11) for checking the output signal from the input unit and the data recorded in the storage device, and simultaneously executing the game according to a predetermined procedure on a screen of the display device, wherein the game control unit comprises an operation instructing device for displaying on the screen of the displaying device during the game, an instruction image(101) for instructing the player to operate each of the predetermined number of operated sections at timing defined by the operation timing data, an evaluating device for evaluating the operation of the input unit by the player performed in response to the instruction from the operation instructing device based on the data defining said operation timing data, an evaluation informing device for informing the player of information relating to the evaluated result by the evaluating device, and an allocation information presenting device for presenting information for specifying the relationship between a plurality of the operation members and the operated sections to the player based on the allocation data.
According to the ninth aspect, by checking the information presented by the allocation information presenting means, the player can easily obtain the corresponding relationship between the operated sections to be used in the game and the actual operation members provided on the input unit. Therefore, even a player who is not used to the game can enjoy the game comfortably without being troubled with the operating method.
The invention according to a tenth aspect provides the game system depending from the ninth aspect characterized in that marks for distinguishing a plurality of the operation members (PB1 through PB12) from each other are displayed on the display unit (52A), and the allocation information presenting device displays an image imitating the marks as the information. Therefore, the corresponding relationship between the marks for distinguishing the plural operation members (PB1 through PB12) displayed on the input unit (52A) and the screen displayed on the screen or the like of the display device is made to be clear, and thus the corresponding relationship between the operated sections and the actual operation members can be obtained more easily.
The invention according to an eleventh aspect provides the game system depending from the ninth aspect characterized in that the allocation information presenting device displays the information on the screen of the display device. Therefore, while the operation instruction displayed on the screen of the display device is being watched closely, the allocation of the operation members can be confirmed easily.
The invention according to a twelfth aspect provides the game system depending from the ninth aspect characterized in that a sub-display device (70) which is different from the display device is provided on the input unit, and the allocation information presenting device displays the information on the screen of the display device.
According to the twelfth aspect, since the corresponding relationship between the operated sections and the actual operation members can be obtained on the screen of the sub-display device on the input unit, the corresponding relationship can be confirmed more quickly and easily.
The invention according to a thirteenth aspect provides the game system depending from ninth aspect characterized in that: a plurality of the input devices (52A, 52B) can be connected with said game control unit (11), and a sub-display device (70) which is different from the display device is provided for each of the plural input units, and the allocation information presenting device displays the information on the screen of the sub-display device. According to the thirteenth aspect, in the case where the operated sections to be used in the game are allocated to the plural input units, the allocation of the operated sections relating to the input units corresponding to the sub-display unit can be displayed on a screen of the respective sub-display device. As a result, the corresponding relationship in the case especially where the plural display device are used can be obtained more conveniently.
The invention according to a fourteenth aspect provides the game system depending from the ninth aspect characterized in that the game control unit (11) comprises an information display selecting device for making a selection according to an instruction from the player as to whether or not the information for specifying the relationship between the operation members is to be displayed, and an allocation information display control device for when display of the information is selected by the information display selecting device, allowing the display of the information by the allocation information presenting device, and when a pause of information display is selected, forbidding the display of the information by the allocation information presenting device.
According to the fourteenth aspect, a selection can be made as to whether or not the information for specifying the relationship between the plural operation members and the operated sections is displayed according to player""s choice.
The invention according to a fifteenth aspect provides the game system depending from the ninth aspect characterized in that: the operation instructing device displays a gauge (101), which is dividable into parallel tracks (102a through 102i) corresponding to the predetermined number of operated sections and has indexes (103) for showing the operation timing of the operated sections correspondingly to the tracks, as an image for instructing the operation of the predetermined number of operated sections, and gradually changes display positions of the indexes along the tracks according to the proceeding of the game so that when the operation timing of the operated sections corresponding to the tracks comes, the indexes reach predetermined positions of the gauge, and the allocation information presenting device displays the information for specifying the relationship between the plurality of operation members and the operated sections in a vicinity of the predetermined position of the gauge.
According to the fifteenth aspect, the player tries to closely watch the predetermined position in the gauge to obtain the operation timing, but since the allocation information presenting means presents the information in the vicinity of the predetermined position, a moving amount of the player""s eyes at the time of confirming the information can be suppressed minimally. As a result, the player can play the game more comfortably.
The invention according to a sixteenth aspect provides the game system depending from the ninth aspect characterized in that the game control unit (11) comprises, an allocation changing device for changing the corresponding relationship between a plurality of the operation members and a predetermined number of operated sections used in the game according to an instruction from the player; and data updating means for updating the allocation data recorded in the storage device according to the change in the allocation by means of the allocation changing means.
According to the sixteenth aspect, since the corresponding relationship between the plural operation members and a predetermined number of the operated sections can be changed according to player""s choice, the player can play the game more comfortably.
The invention according to a seventeenth aspect provides a storage medium (44, 13) readable by a computer, into which operation timing data which specify operation timing during a game relating to a predetermined number of operated sections allocated at least some of a plurality of operation members (PB1 through PB14, PB21 through PB31) provided on an input unit (52A, 52B) of a game system, and a program for operating the computer (11) provided in the game system as a game control unit for executing the game according to a predetermined procedure while checking an output signal from the input unit and the operation timing data were recorded, the program operating the computer as an operation instructing device for displaying on the screen of the displaying device during the game, an instruction image(101) for instructing the player to operate each of the predetermined number of operated sections at timing defined by the operation timing data, a mode selecting device for selecting a first mode for setting a number of the operated sections used in the game to the predetermined number or a second mode for limiting the number to a limited number smaller than the predetermined number according to an instruction from a player, an operation instruction limiting device for changing the instruction image displayed through the operation instructing device so as to instruct the player to operate only said limited number of operated sections, during the second mode, evaluating means for evaluating the operation of the input unit by the player in response to the instruction from the operation instructing means based on the operation timing data; and an evaluation informing device for informing the player of information relating to the evaluated result by the evaluating device.
According to the seventeenth aspect, the programs recorded in the storage medium are read by the computer to be executed so that the game system according to the first aspect can be realized.
The invention according to an eighteenth aspect provides a storage medium (44, 13) readable by a computer, into which allocation data which specify a corresponding relationship between a plurality of operation members (PB1 through PB14, PB21 through PB31) on an input unit (52A, 52B) provided in a game system and a predetermined number of operated sections used in a game, operation timing data which specify operation timing during the game relating to the operated sections, and a program for operating the computer (11) provided in the game system as a game control unit for executing the game according to a predetermined procedure while checking an output signal from the input unit and the operation timing data were recorded, the programs operating said computer as an operation instructing device for displaying on the screen of the displaying device during the game, an instruction image(101) for instructing the player to operate each of the predetermined number of operated sections at timing defined by the operation timing data, an evaluating means for evaluating the operation of the input unit by the player in response to the instruction from the operation instructing means based on the operation timing data, an evaluation informing device for informing the player of information relating to the evaluated result by the evaluating device, and an allocation information presenting device for presenting information which specifies the relationship between the plural operation members and the operated sections to the player based on the allocation data.
According to the eighteenth aspect, the programs recorded in the storage medium are read by the computer to be executed so that the game system according to the ninth aspect can be realized.